


It Was Inevitable

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Crack, Food Fight, Food Porn, Foodporn 'verse, Humor, M/M, Multi, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and Kouga snacking in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> It is my "InuKougaSess World of Modern Foodsex" 'verse. For Sensei, for being so very patient with me even though she already read it.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 03 "Yielding," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kouga was annoyed Inuyasha had demanded they get a minty Wac Donald's shake. Post-coital snacks weren't exactly unheard of for the pair but to actually get out of bed, get semi-dressed, get in the car, go through the drive through and come home and get naked again and back in bed was a bit ridiculous in Kouga's opinion.

As Kouga started in on his vanilla cone, he noticed Inuyasha was dipping fries into his shake.

"Eww. What are you doing?"

"Huh? What are talking about? It is delicious! Here try it."

"No!"

A small struggle ensued which ended up with Inuyasha dripping milkshake into Kouga's hair. Kouga flicked part of his ice cream at Inuyasha and the inevitable food fight began.

In the meantime, Sesshoumaru came home, exhausted from having to escort Rin around the mall all day. He immediately became pissed when he heard the shouting from his bed room. There were rules, damn it! And having sex without him in his bedroom without at least letting him watch was just unacceptable.

When he saw the mess they had made of themselves and his new sheets, he didn't know whether to punish them or lick them clean. Being Sesshoumaru, he did both.

The End.


End file.
